【棋昱】Wish & Wish
by Lydiacxz
Summary: I wish，I wish，


Preface

**【棋昱】****Wish & Wish**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/22717591.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV) Relationship: 棋昱 Character: 龚子棋, 蔡程昱 Additional Tags: 道具play, 产卵器, 包养关系 Stats: Published: 2020-02-14 Completed: 2020-02-22 Chapters: 2/2 Words: 12129 【棋昱】Wish & Wish

by lydiazcx

Summary

I wish，I wish，

Notes

pwp  
包养关系  
道具play涉及  
女装涉及  
赶快跑！

Chapter 1

他们相识于豆瓣小组，主要是龚子棋，他总喜欢在豆瓣上找些符合自己胃口的美女照片来看。

当然，有时候也不全是美女。

但共同点是，同城，联系得上，而且大多数可以比较顺利地约出来。这让他有些游戏人间唾手可得的快意。

蔡程昱看起来是个挺上道的小模特，脸还可以，主要是气质。龚子棋第一眼看过去就被取向狙击。怎么会有这样的人？明明长了张人畜无害的小朋友嘴脸，可拍出来的硬照怎么张张都像色情网站的封面推荐。

于是他主动联系了人家一下。

_RG__：你想吃日料吗？_

_RG__：或者火锅。_

_RG__：我请客。_

直截了当，毫无拖泥带水。

过了一个礼拜，对面回复了一个邮箱还有一句：工作请联系此邮箱。

当然他们后来还是联系上了，吃的也是日料。

蔡程昱本人看上去比他的豆瓣头像还乖，明明也是高高大大的男孩子，却在抬头打招呼的时候笑得像一只可爱的澳洲短尾矮袋鼠。

就像每个口袋里有足够的钱，也有足够的时间，并且长相优越的成年人，龚子棋对性也有一定的需求。他不太喜欢稳定的恋爱关系，主要也是不太好找，主动的也许是图他钱，这不好，这不是感情。不主动的也许是隐晦的放长线，这更不好，这显得他很傻。

所以，他自己找。做喜欢的事，付出自己可以接受的代价，在失去兴趣的时候抽身而出，毫不留情。

说回那只澳洲短尾矮袋鼠。

龚子棋约人家吃饭就是抱着歪心思的，不然谁会莫名其妙地请一个豆瓣上的小模特吃一餐好贵的日式料理。还吃不饱。

蔡程昱倒是很有趣，他说我还在上学，一般是周末有空哦。龚子棋说好，我喜欢周末，自由一点。

蔡程昱又说有时候我周末也会有一点工作，所以不一定每个周末都有空的。

龚子棋说那我提前点约你，有空就来，没空就算了吧？

蔡程昱说好。

第一次的时候龚子棋就觉得自己搞对了，蔡程昱活得清明，心思也透彻。他说想要住好一点的酒店，还想在事后可以做个spa，房间里最好还要有个浴缸。龚子棋听着听着就笑起来，说悦榕庄是吧，直说。

蔡程昱点点头，说我还要买一桶肯德基带上去哦，我没吃饱。

龚子棋喜欢这样的男孩子：在校学生，长相清纯，有话直说。

蔡程昱对龚子棋好像也还算满意：出手大方，长相优越，床技精湛。

蔡程昱是个很直接的炮友，他会在约会—或者约炮—随便怎么说，但是蔡程昱更喜欢约会这个说法。他会在约会之前问龚子棋："Wish？"

龚子棋最开始不太理解，直到他发现蔡程昱会在事后和他说："我这次的wish是新的任天堂Switch，要动物之森限定的。"

又或者：

"我这次的wish是新的iPhone，正方形摄像头的那个。"

都是些小小的无伤大雅的wish，一点都不会过分，反而让龚子棋觉得可爱，像小朋友或者小动物那样的可爱。

多么公平，一个wish交换另一个wish。

龚子棋尝试着提出过一些要求。有些不太过分，比如："今天背后位。"或者："浴缸怎么样？"

这些wish的话，蔡程昱基本是秒回。

当然也有些过分的，比如：

"我wish你这次穿女装，要白色蕾丝，和丁字裤。"

每到这种wish的时候，蔡程昱就回复的很慢，也许是在上课，或者手边有什么别的事情不太方便，但是他总会回复的。

有时候是简单的好，有时候是OK的表情，有时候是一只呕吐的小狗表情。

他在尽力满足我的愿望。龚子棋很满意这个事实，他从来没有遇到过这样的炮友，竟然会对一台提款机有着爱一般的体贴。

况且他的wish一般都有些让人讨厌。

可蔡程昱真的穿了女装来了。

那天路上有点堵车，蔡程昱坐地铁竟然还快一些。他到了酒店给龚子棋发了消息，说我要先洗澡啦，今天地铁人好多，好挤。

龚子棋违反交通规则回他：好，洗干净点，用牛奶那个味道的沐浴露。

蔡程昱很快回他呕吐小狗，然后说：不行，你今次的wish已经用完了。

堵车让龚子棋非常无聊，他点开语音，用低哑且性感的声音对手机说：求你了，求你了，你网开一面嘛，我想想都要硬了呀。

他居然还用呀来结尾，欲盖弥彰地掩饰他一条情场老狗的真实身份。

蔡程昱那边没在回复了，也许是真的去洗澡了。车流还没有移动的迹象，龚子棋不甘心地发了一条小猫拜拜：求你了求你了，牛奶味牛奶味。

事实证明，牛奶味和女装真的是绝配。

他进门的时候就已经闻到了水汽混杂着的香甜味道，甜又不会太过，让人蠢蠢欲动。龚子棋锁上门，清清嗓子喊蔡程昱的名字。浴室里传来一点响动，蔡程昱软着声音说我还没有洗好，你要进来还是等一下。

龚子棋认真地在两个选择之间权衡了一番，他是很想要赶快去找到氤氲水汽中的那块牛奶味道的奖品，但是他也更期待他自己提出的wish—用一块江诗丹顿换来的。于是他故作冷静沉稳地说："我手上还有工作，你等下自己出来，我做事先。"

做个屁的事先，他现在满脑子都是些需要打马赛克的成人内容，哪里还有什么心思做事。可他偏偏就能忍，就是想要在床上坐着，等着，等着那扇门打开，一个软软的白白的香香的，穿着女孩子白色蕾丝睡裙的蔡程昱走出来。他的脸一定会有些红，有点不好意思看他，却不会退缩。他会很趾高气昂地说："这是你自己要求的，不好看可不关我的事。"

然后裙子下露出莲藕似的肉嘟嘟的小腿，软绵绵地靠在他怀里。一双手熟门熟路地去拉他的裤子，然后软乎乎的热热的一张小嘴就会主动地去找他的阴茎。

那多好，那多好。龚子棋想，那得多好，一块江诗丹顿而已，划算。

可他的旖旎幻想被浴室的一声惨叫打断。他慌忙跑过去推门。映入眼帘的先是一团牛奶味的水雾，跟着才隐隐约约看得到坐在浴缸边边上一个身影。

蔡程昱佝偻着，两只手捂着小腿，头埋在膝盖里，听得出是在嘶嘶地抽着冷气。他已经穿上那条白色的裙子，裙子不太合身，吊带有些短，胸口绷得很近，颇为色情地露出一点粉色的乳头模样。蔡程昱一只手捂着小腿的迎面骨，一只脚落在浴缸里，看到龚子棋进来还有些慌。

他弄破了自己的小腿。

其实这不怪他，龚子棋的wish奇奇怪怪的。蔡程昱之前又没穿过女孩子的衣服，好不容易塞进去了反而觉得哪哪儿都诡异，尤其是没有布料遮住的部分。比如腿毛。要怪就怪龚子棋来的太晚了，他一个人在浴缸里泡着好无聊，闲着好无趣，于是摸出了酒店的剃须刀开始给自己刮腿毛玩。

最开始还挺好玩的。丰富的泡沫被锋利的刀片轻轻略过，然后露出一块比平日里看上去更加润白的皮肤。就连他自己都不知道，原来他的腿真的又白又长，像个不太注意身材管理的女孩子。

蔡程昱找到了乐趣，直到龚子棋突然推门进来，把他吓了一跳，然后锋利的刀刃割破他白生生的小腿。

龚子棋看着他，稍微有些瞠目结舌的状况外。蔡程昱不知道，从龚子棋的角度看过去，他隐隐约约透露出乳头的裙子，小腿上透出来的一点点血迹，甚至于他湿漉漉的头发，共同交织出一种混乱狼狈的性感。

他妈的。

圆形的浴缸是个坏设计，而浴缸边边上的润滑剂和白裙摆上的一点点血迹则将坏设计的隐喻催生至无限大。蔡程昱的身体很软，几乎可以满足龚子棋对姿势的一切要求。男孩子软绵绵的大腿挂在龚子棋的腰上，呻吟的声音没有很大，不算吵，反而像是没剪指甲的小猫，一下下抓得人心痒痒。

浴缸里的水被撞得四下飞溅，甜腻的呻吟蔓延在牛奶味道的水蒸气里。蔡程昱微微张着嘴，眼泪和口水都混在一起，控制不住地流淌。他第一次在这段关系里觉得委屈，好委屈，委屈得要哭出声。他断断续续地说我好亏，你妈的，一块江诗丹顿而已，我都流血了。而龚子棋则相反，他觉得划算，值。他那种性格，生活里漂亮妹妹见得多了，奇奇怪怪的要求也提得多了、什么花活儿没玩过。可他就是觉得，蔡程昱可怜兮兮坐在浴缸边上，腿上带一块浅浅的流着血的伤口性感又可爱。

所以他在浴缸里要了可怜兮兮的小腿还流着血的蔡程昱一次之后，给他腿上贴了块防水的OK绷，然后又在床上续了一次。蔡程昱还算配合，但是不太高兴，嘴巴撅得老高，一点力都不出，就直挺挺地往后一躺，一副任君鱼肉的贞洁烈女模样。龚子棋一边操他还要一边夸他，甜滋滋色眯眯地喊他宝贝儿，怎么这么乖。一只手就放在他白腻的大腿上，蔡程昱皮薄，只要稍微一使劲儿就会留下好几个青青紫紫的印子。疼倒是不疼，可龚子棋就是爱看这个，白裙子，白大腿，稍微用力留下的红，以及一小会儿之后慢慢涌上来的青紫。

好看，真他妈好看，多少江诗丹顿都值。

蔡程昱体力一直不太好，今夜被连着办了两次，明显是有些脱力。在床上那次的时候他开始求饶了，缩着腿，两只手抓着被子只露出眼睛，很有技巧地把自己藏在被子里说话。声音里带点喘，不能多听，听多了也许会舍不得的。龚子棋压根没穿裤子，他在喝水，一点点过多的水渍顺着他的咽喉流淌下来，缓慢地流过胸膛和腹部。

蔡程昱盯着他看。他相当喜欢龚子棋的长相，否则也不会委屈自己大周末花一个多小时坐地铁来挨操—还割破了腿。可是再好看的长相，哪怕加上江诗丹顿，也不能让他这么累。他太累了，像猫薄荷过了劲儿的幼猫，现在只想睡觉。

"龚子棋，"他一向是这样连名带姓地叫他，生怕省略了一个字，就多了些没必要还会让人受伤的情绪。他说："我累了，我不要了。"

那哪儿行啊。龚子棋像头老虎似的扑过来，不由分说地把蔡程昱的手摁在柔软的枕头上。蔡程昱小声惊叫了一下，有点儿欲拒还应的味道。龚子棋最是会看人，他知道这时候就是该给人家补偿的时候了。他低头亲亲蔡程昱的嘴唇，没有很深，却很是会勾引人的一个亲吻。蔡程昱下意识地闭起眼睛，乖乖地接了他的吻。

"还想要什么，一并买给你。"

他又硬了，眼睛盯在蔡程昱带着狼狈吻痕的锁骨和撕得乱七八糟的裙子上，呼吸都跟着急促。蔡程昱还在找话拒绝他，腿却已经被分开了。还在不应期的阴茎被握着，下面又被塞满了手指，他的呼吸就跟着乱了，喘了好久才说那我要去玩，你陪我去玩。

龚子棋说好，然后进入他，

第二次的时间通常要比第一次更持久，也更让人够受的。蔡程昱已经失了神，连呻吟都发不出，只会小声地呜咽。激烈的运动中龚子棋直起身子，随手拨开眼前遮挡视线的汗湿头发。他摁着蔡程昱的小肚子，不容拒绝地要他好好感受自己的阴茎，而后用那种犯规的声线告诉他："划算，蔡程昱，搞你真他妈划算。"

后来蔡程昱带着龚子棋给他买的江诗丹顿和作为补偿的一块Hublot坐上了飞向热带岛屿的头等舱，他没带什么东西，两件平价的衬衫，有点长，不穿裤子的话可以盖过大腿。一瓶防晒霜，学校的学姐送的，说是热带阳光狠毒。还有一只手机，余下的就只有一个龚子棋而已。他也是用了心的，为了这次旅行，他甚至还提前搞定了那些无聊的假期作业和实习报告。

可龚子棋不怎么用心。

送手表，去海岛，不过都是他心里合适的可交换筹码。蔡程昱也没什么特别，如同他那些男男女女的情人一样，都是明码标价的关系。

海岛足够安静，可以玩的也足够多。蔡程昱没有什么运动细胞，对于那些阳光热辣的水上运动也没什么兴趣。他大多数时间都蜷缩在遮阳的小亭子里，抱着椰子，咬着吸管，眼睛追着遥远海面上冲浪、开摩托艇、或者做什么别的运动的龚子棋。这有点无聊。

晚上的时候有人开party，龚子棋和他说了，问他要不要去。蔡程昱不会喝酒，语言也不通，一想到闹哄哄的音乐就更加头疼。他说不要不要我不要去，然后又对龚子棋说："给我三个小时free time，等你回来，我保证还在房间等你。"

"算wish。"

龚子棋没说什么，他们之间的关系也远远不够关切地问一句去干嘛那么亲密。他看看时间，现在是六点半，七点钟他们那个party要开始。他问蔡程昱："你十点回来？"

蔡程昱说对，你要是不方便，提前给我说一下，我住外面。

龚子棋说没那个必要。他对蔡程昱有点上瘾，这是个坏兆头。这段时间他不管换多少个人，始终觉得差了那么点味道。性感的没有蔡程昱的纯粹，清纯的没有蔡程昱的风情，会玩的没有蔡程昱安静，安静的没有蔡程昱会配合。

坏兆头，但并不是没办法解决。

他们一起出门，蔡程昱往左，龚子棋向右，有点老套的言情剧似的场景。海岛的夜晚也风儿微凉，龚子棋走了几步又折返回来，脱了外套一路小跑着追上蔡程昱。

"穿上。"

他那件外套是巴黎世家的，好大一个logo写在后背上，明晃晃的。蔡程昱顺着他的手把衣服穿上，袖口盖住虎口，下摆长到大腿。

蔡程昱瞧了瞧酒店玻璃幕墙里反光的自己，满意地点点头：挺好看，归我了。

还差二十分钟十点，龚子棋在酒店门口遇见了蔡程昱。他提前了一点回来，party有些无聊，不穿上衣的美女没那么好看，主动的男孩子又有点太粘人，食物不太好吃，酒水又不和胃口，总之他提前跑了。却没想到会在酒店门口遇到那样守时的蔡程昱。

蔡程昱还穿着他的巴黎世家，走的时候什么样子，回来就是什么样子。规规矩矩干干净净，气场和这奢靡的夜晚有点不搭。不过没关系，有一点，和这夜晚简直是绝配：蔡程昱是从一辆豪车上下来的，车窗太黑，看不清里面，龚子棋饶有兴趣地看着蔡程昱对车里的人点点头，轻轻地挥挥手，然后目送着那辆车行驶进了夜色。

_感谢您来操我_ ，龚子棋在脑内给蔡程昱添上声音： _很舒服，很厉害，下次还想找我的话，微信我吧。_

蔡程昱其实从来不这样说话，这都是龚子棋凭空里给蔡程昱泼的脏水。蔡程昱从来不会奉承地说舒服，厉害，下次还想找我吗之类的话。他对待这段关系有一种近乎冷静的平等感，最少在这段涉及了物质的关系里，他只会用wish来衡量一个夜晚，或者交换另一个。

他不是在索要，他只是在交换，用体贴，或者配合，或者别的什么可以满足龚子棋的东西来交换而已。

多么公平。

理论上，龚子棋不应该对蔡程昱的私人时间有什么微词，他没有立场去微词，也不应该有心思去微词。这是规则，游戏人间的规则，也是明哲保身的规则。别在一段注定没有好结果的关系里掺杂感情，那很蠢，也很幼稚。龚子棋以为自己不会犯这样的错误，可是在无人查觉的某个时分，错误却已经像雪球般开始缓慢地滚动起来。

他注视着蔡程昱摇摇晃晃地走进酒店，在大门口的时候掏出手机打了个大大的哈欠，然后用他那件巴黎世家的外套袖口擦了擦眼角的眼泪。就像是每一个习惯早睡的大学生一样，生物钟已经告诉他要睡觉了，他的身体已经困了。蔡程昱揉着眼睛掏出手机，紧接着龚子棋的手机就响了。蔡程昱的声音从听筒里传过来，有点含糊地问：打扰你没有？我回来了，要不要我另外开间房啊？

龚子棋没回答，走到他背后去拍了拍他的肩膀。

于是他们一起回房间，龚子棋的气压有点低，没有开口说话。而蔡程昱自然也不会讨那个没趣的，他在三小时的自由时间内回来了，没有影响龚子棋任何的计划，这已经是最佳表现了。快到房间门口的时候龚子棋突然停住脚步，蔡程昱不知所以地回头看他，亮亮的眼睛在星光点点的月色下像一只迷茫的小动物。

龚子棋说，蔡程昱，wish。

蔡程昱点点头说好，要不要进屋说，起风了有点凉。

龚子棋说你先回去，洗澡，然后。他从口袋里掏出一个眼罩，这是刚才party上不知道哪个漂亮妹妹—或者弟弟，他不确定—递给他的。这是个暗示，暗示他可以玩点脏的，不一样的，野蛮的，都可以。那人甚至还和他说今天有新货到了，是超大号的产卵器。

"难道你不想吗？"口音奇怪的美人靠近过来，一双手牵着他抚摸着自己的小腹："很刺激的，很大的。"

他还记得当时场子里围观群众的欢呼和口哨，那也许是个很受欢迎的人，但是龚子棋没印象了。他只是随手把眼罩揣进口袋，却没有赴人家充满暗示的约。

早就说过，他在蔡程昱身上有个坏兆头，很坏那种：无论什么新玩法，他总是想先在蔡程昱身上试试。

而现在，他又有个更坏的兆头：他在嫉妒。

他好嫉妒刚刚那辆车的主人，嫉妒蔡程昱弯腰和他打招呼，嫉妒蔡程昱和他共度的三个小时，嫉妒一切。

坏兆头总是带着更坏的走向：这预示着他将要和一个炮友产生感情，进而心甘情愿地付出一切。

对于龚子棋来说，感情是个坏东西，是个坏开始，是个最坏的。而解决这件事最好的办法，便是亲手打破它。

他需要蔡程昱反抗自己，需要他生气，需要他质问他为什么要这样对自己。然后他就会冷静了，他就会完完全全抛下这些好感，从而把他们之间断的干干净净。

所以他把那个眼罩给他，然后说："你带着这个，在床上等我。"

蔡程昱的耳朵尖有些微热，他和龚子棋玩过这个，遮住眼睛，捆住手腕，让感官迟钝，让反抗无效。龚子棋还挺喜欢的，而蔡程昱感觉也不算坏。他喜欢不知何时落在身体上的刺激，也喜欢在失控边缘喘息的激烈。他的指尖在那眼罩的布料上摩挲两下，小声说好，但是你要快一点，因为我有点困。

他太过于有分寸，甚至都不会问要干嘛，也不会警惕，也对即将到来的过分的事情毫不设防。就像那些温顺的小动物，它们生来就该被占有，被侵略，被吃掉。

他很诚恳地对龚子棋解释："你要是回来太晚，我会睡着的。"

不会很久，龚子棋对他说，我马上就回来。

龚子棋回来的果然很快，蔡程昱觉得自己刚刚在床上躺好，眼罩带给他的黑暗还没有几秒钟，就已经听到了门被打开的声音。黑暗让他有点困惑，他转向门的方向，小声喊了一句龚子棋的名字，轻声问是不是你呀？

嗯。

回答很是简短，男人走近俯身给他一个亲吻。

趴好。

蔡程昱乖乖地转过去，老老实实地伸出手腕。他就是这样，该配合的时候从不会拖拉含糊。他差不多猜得到龚子棋要和他玩什么把戏，蒙住眼睛，捆住双手。他也许会粗暴一点，也许会说些混账话，他的动作也许会比平时粗暴，也许没有亲吻。

啊，蔡程昱想：我还蛮喜欢这个的。

可这次不一样。

比往日更加柔软的硅胶深入进身体的时候蔡程昱有些疑惑，这和之前用过的按摩棒，或者跳蛋都不一样。那东西太软了，又太大了，表面竟还有崎岖的凸起。他看不到，龚子棋给他用了那种非常奇怪的润滑剂：乳白色，过分粘稠。黏黏地涂满了他含住产卵器的后穴，像是已经被人恶意的使用过了一样。

蔡程昱从来没用过这种东西，密集的神经被那些过分的凸起表面激烈地攻击，竟然在几分钟之内就气喘吁吁地投降，微微痉挛着腿射了一床。

啧。

龚子棋在他的背后发出不满的声音："我甚至都还没开始，你居然就不行了。"有什么东西顺着那触感奇怪的按摩棒一点点地侵入了过度敏感的后穴。

等、等一下。

毫无反抗能力的可怜的蔡程昱喘息着，他的语气有些慌张不安，像是终于决定要开始在这段情绪里加进一些属于他自己的个人情绪。比如反抗，厌恶，或者是争吵。

生气吧，反抗，或者骂我，都可以。龚子棋停下手上的动作，停下了恶意的推挤着那个产卵器里一颗颗圆润的明胶凝固而成的卵蛋的动作。

这就是龚子棋的解决方案：讨厌我，恨我，生气，然后吵架，以便我们可以老死不相往来。

"嗯…"乖乖趴好的男孩子微微动了动，声音软软的，听不出情绪："我没有用过这个。"

"有点大。"

男孩子微微弓腰，他还累着呢，还在不应期呢，可是却好乖的趴跪下去："让我，"他调整着姿势，语气有一些不稳："让我适应一下。"

龚子棋几乎不敢相信他听到了什么。

没必要，他想说，没必要，蔡程昱，你没必要这样。

不要为了这段奇怪的，只涉及物质的感情而委屈你自己。这不值得，我也不值得。

反抗我，骂我，恨我，然后就当帮我个忙，好让我全身而退。

可蔡程昱只是配合他，他甚至不去问，这东西安全不安全，不去问会不会疼，不去问为什么要这样对我。他好像生来就要满足龚子棋的愿望，太过慷慨，太过自然，太过像一份感情，以致于让人恍然相信：他一定是爱着我的。

那场性爱的后半段几乎是失控的。蔡程昱抖的跪不住，连支撑着自己的手肘都在发抖。可他却又好乖好乖，顺从地的把所有的卵都吃下去了。那可足足有七颗呢。那些圆圆的，有些微凉的圆球在他的肠道里拥挤，将他吊在高潮的峰顶。而龚子棋则更加过分。他甚至没有等到那些圆圆的卵完全融化，就粗暴地从后面开始操他。

硕大的阴茎推挤着半融化的卵，将它们一颗颗打破。他在蔡程昱耳边低声地给他描绘那些卵的样子，怎样破裂，怎样流出来。说蔡程昱生了几颗蛋，是一个好厉害的小妈妈。蔡程昱被连续的高潮刺激到脱力，身体像没了骨头，只能软绵绵地任由人家摆布。却在亲吻来临的时候抬起头来，嘴唇张开，露出一截舌尖作为迎接。

他要怎么才能不深陷，要怎么才能抗拒这样的柔情。

脱轨的性爱愈发失控，龚子棋像野兽似的摁着他，亲吻变成撕咬，在男孩子干净的后颈上留下带着血丝的伤痕。蔡程昱的呻吟则将他助长，他会在被进入的时候微微晃着腰，会在龚子棋说骚话的时候捂着脸。而当龚子棋喊他小妈妈的时候，他举起了软绵无力的手臂，柔软地向他讨一个抱抱。

那你抱抱小妈妈吧，他靠着龚子棋，额头上一点点汗水将他的肩膀打湿：小妈妈今天太辛苦了。

无处可逃，无处可逃。

他拒绝不了这样的柔软，只能步步走进，步步深陷，直至全线溃败。

龚子棋只能在他的柔软里把他抱紧，只能把他狠狠地操进枕头里面，然后气喘吁吁地全数射在他里面。这样的他一败涂地，再也无法抽身而退。

海岛的夜风也是暖，吹在房间里带一点点海的味道，龚子棋抱着蔡程昱去清理。在他昏昏沉沉地档口低声问他，你干嘛这样，不喜欢就拒绝我啊。

像是埋怨，又像是爱。

蔡程昱太累了。他被没玩过的玩具弄高潮了太多次，射到大腿都在痉挛，射到脑子都在糊涂，好半天才模模糊糊地回答。

没有不喜欢啊。

"好喜欢的。"

"子棋，我喜欢的呀。"

【棋昱】情种，情种

Chapter Summary

笑渐不闻声渐消，多情却被无情恼

Chapter Notes

wish & wish 的后续  
没什么营养，狗尾续貂罢了…  
对不起嘛

"我又不是，"他咽下一口啤酒，把浓烈的烟草塞进嘴巴："我又不是什么情种，讲什么挽留。"

从那个温暖又好多温情的热带海岛回来之后，龚子棋没再主动联系过蔡程昱。有三天，或者五天了。总之他没有主动再向那个澳洲短尾袋鼠的微信账号里发送过任何一条消息。

他要断。

要一干二净。

要全身而退的。

"可是，"他把烟雾从嘴巴里吐出去，带着哭腔问一起出来喝酒的朋友："我的澳洲短尾袋鼠为什么不给我发消息啊！"

这是喝多了。

他酒量没有很好，酒品但是不错。相熟的朋友都知道，龚子棋喝多了顶多会像个丢了拐杖的老太太似的在屋子里乱扭几下，不会骂人，不会闹，也不会搂着别人的女朋友飞扑上去亲亲。总得来说，他还算乖。

可是谁也没见过龚子棋喝多了要哭不哭的样子。

朋友们有些惊慌，有人跑出去揪那个大堂经理进来问："你说！你是不是卖假酒的！"

龚子棋也跟着质问："快说！我的澳洲短尾袋鼠呢！"

大堂经理被问得满头问号，但还算应对自如。他从仓库里找到了一个新年的赠品娃娃，棕色的仓鼠造型，手里还拿着一个瓜子形状的小棉花团。经理把赠品娃娃塞进龚子棋怀里，一本正经地哄骗着说："哎呀，这是谁的短尾袋鼠找到爸爸啦！"

龚子棋低头看着那个娃娃，像个傻子似的嘿嘿笑了一下说："我、我、我、我的呀。"然后倒头就睡—四个一米八的朋友一起接着他才没让他把脑袋摔出个窟窿。

第六天，龚子棋憋不住了。

他假装不经意地给短尾袋鼠打了个微信语音，手指烦躁带在方向盘上敲敲打打，像是要把无机质的塑料敲出八十八个键。他都打算好了，要是蔡程昱问他有事吗，他就问要不要去泡桑拿。要是蔡程昱说不方便他就说要不要泡私人桑拿。反正他要去泡桑拿，还得带着他的澳洲短尾袋鼠一起去泡。

他顺风顺水地活了这么大，还没有学会被人拒绝，也还不知道，被拒绝其实是每个成年人都要学会的社会必修课之一。

微信语音足足响了一分钟，没人理他，龚子棋有点恶狠狠地看着手机屏幕上那只耳朵上带一朵可爱的鸡蛋花的短尾袋鼠，不高兴地打字：

人呢。

怎么不接电话。

在干嘛？

速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回速回。

可对面始终静悄悄。

他有点急了，想打电话才发现自己连人家的电话号码都没有。他打开豆瓣，自己和蔡程昱的聊天页面还停留在："工作请联系此邮箱。"以及他暴躁的回复："工作个屁工作，约不约？"

哦？

龚子棋眼睛亮了一下，工作邮箱是吗？

他把车窗打开一条缝隙，点上一根蓝莓味道的万宝路，然后嗒嗒嗒地在手机浏览器里搜索起那个邮箱。

第一条搜索结果就是蔡程昱的官方微博，有个金色的V字标志，认证是某某某选秀节目成员。龚子棋破口大骂一声操：小偶像还敢出来和我约炮！不怕偶像失格被人点草吗？

点进最近一条微博一看：转发3 评论 5 点赞99 。

龚子棋把香烟伸出窗外抖落一点烟灰，恶毒地想：真糊，怪不得要靠我养。想着想着他又高兴起来：这种没背景没实力出道即flop的小偶像，怎么舍得离开我这棵好乘凉的大树！

可是，这依然无法解释蔡程昱为什么不理他，为什么不回复他的微信。

微博里蔡程昱的动态更是少之又少，之前的选秀节目也只有短短的一个三十秒视频。龚子棋点开看了看，大概就是成员穿着选秀校服对着镜头自我介绍的样子。蔡程昱自我介绍说是某某大学的学生，是个平面模特，特长是唱歌。然后对着镜头唱了一段气息长长的龚子棋听不懂的语言的歌。

看着就糊，龚子棋好恶毒地诽谤人家：这么学院派的唱歌技巧哪儿能在一百个人里脱颖而出啊。

给我唱唱还差不多。

怪不得第一轮就被淘汰了。

除了这个视频，蔡程昱的微博里几乎就没有什么有价值的东西了。

没有赞助商艾特他—可能连推广都接不到。

也没有圈中好友或者什么制作人艾特他—连工作可能都没有。

怪不得要靠我养呐！他美滋滋地把烟头儿往车窗外一弹，兴致勃勃地在微博搜索栏里输入蔡程昱的名字。

实时微博第一条：澳门某某品牌门店开业活动，邀请—一个龚子棋不认识的人—以及蔡程昱出席。

日期：明天。

龚子棋把手机一丢，自信满满地打火儿开车。让你他妈不接电话，让你跑，不就澳门吗，等着我，小宝贝儿，我来抓你了。

车窗外有人敲了敲他的窗户。龚子棋还美着呢，一个过分夸大的傻了吧唧的笑容还挂在脸上，毫无防备地转过头。

窗外的大爷带个红袖箍，冷着脸，说："随地乱丢烟头，笑什么笑！罚款五十！"

这五十块钱罚款的罪名当然被扣在蔡程昱脑袋上了。

龚子棋下了飞机还在盘算着怎么把这五十块钱利益最大化地从蔡程昱身上讨回来，从更坏的道具想到红色的绳索，最后要不是因为天气炎热短裤遮不住他预谋犯罪最重要的凶器，他恐怕还会认认真真地思考去哪里给蔡程昱买一套号码合适的水手服。

举行活动的那个商场人很多，可能是另一个人人气很高，距离活动开始的时间还有两三个小时，场地里已经聚集了三三两两的粉丝。龚子棋是绝对不会和这些傻乎乎只会尖叫的小姑娘挤在一起的，他烦躁地在商家名录里浏览了一圈，随手给自己熟悉的手表品牌sales打了个电话。

"快把我搞进去，"他语气有些不耐烦，在吸烟区像条烦躁的老狗，想吃的东西明明就在眼前却偏偏隔着一层细细的铁丝网，看得到，摸不着。他吐出一口淡淡的烟雾，用夹着烟的那根手指蹭去眉尾一滴汗珠："搞不进去明年不在你这儿买了。"

"搞快点，我他妈好热。"

一年几百万的销售额能使鬼推磨，十分钟后龚子棋便出现在了主办方的艺人休息区。他甚至还换了身休闲西装，配一双尖尖的小皮鞋，和一条银色的十字吊坠项链。带他进去的人要他在一间空房间里稍事休息，活动结束后嘉宾们还会回到这里。

"到时候，老板，你要自己努力哦！"小姑娘看起来对追星的事情还算了解，笑眯眯对龚子棋说："你也是追阿云嘎的是嘛？他最近好火哦，这场活动我已经带进来十个人啦。"

"但是你有优势的，你相信我。"

龚子棋情趣盎然地问："哦？为什么？"

小姑娘神秘兮兮地说："因为你是男的呀！"

对，龚子棋想，这就是我的优势。不管你们场地里多少个露大腿的小妹子对着蔡程昱高呼哥哥哥哥我爱你，蔡程昱只会选择我。他有些狭促的想：因为你们没有一根能让他爽到哭的大屌哦。

活动结束后蔡程昱果然来了，他比另一位叫做阿云嘎的男艺人早退场一些，一进门就和龚子棋打了个照面。开始的时候龚子棋还担心这屋子里的其他小粉丝会对他造成干扰，可一秒钟之后他就知道这种担心竟然是多余的。蔡程昱微博上心甘情愿为他点在的九十九位小粉丝此刻并不在现场，嘈杂的艺人休息室里竟然只有他一个人安静沉默地看着他。

蔡程昱很好看。这并不是说他平时就不好看了，只是他今天特别好看。头发蓬蓬松松的，抓得好可爱，像只刚刚长出鬃毛的小狮子。他还画了龚子棋看不出细节的妆，脸蛋圆圆，下巴尖尖，笑起来眼睛亮晶晶的，像是把星星也揉了进去。

"怎么…龚子棋，你怎么来了？"

蔡程昱像是有些惊喜的样子。不像是突然消失的炮友，不理人的床伴，或者是赚够了想要脱身的低级外围。他更像是单纯的高兴，一周没见的人会突然出现在眼前。

龚子棋一时间不知道怎么回答。他就是学不会怎么去面对蔡程昱那张澳洲短尾袋鼠的脸，生气不行，冷漠狠不下心，就连不理人家都很难做到。而那只短尾袋鼠还主动拉住他的手腕，把他拖进一间小小的个人休息室去。

"怎么不说话呀？"快乐的短尾袋鼠扭开一瓶可乐的盖子，咕噜咕噜地喝了一大口。

他不像个小偶像，最起码不全像，龚子棋想：哪个偶像敢这么喝可乐啊，不怕胖吗。可他又有什么立场去关心蔡程昱胖不胖呢？毕竟，人家压根也没打算把这部分人生也对他公开。

"…蔡程昱，我能问你个问题吗？"

没喝完的可乐被放在一边，蔡程昱眨眨眼睛，说你问吧。

_马尔代夫，送你回来的人是谁？_

_和我去吃和牛那次，避开我接的电话是谁打来的？_

_除了我，还有没有人叫你短尾袋鼠，还会在做爱的时候和你亲亲？_

他想问的太多，说出口的时候却变成了："…怎么不接电话？"

蔡程昱皱起眉头，像是理解不了这个问题。

其实，他这样的反应才算恰如其分，也才算合理。毕竟，谁会准备好说辞来面对炮友的指责呢。他在那个小休息室的衣帽架上找到了自己的背包，双肩包，看上去不怎么新，也不像是品牌赞助的款式，是在普通的男大学生中很常见的品牌。蔡程昱低着头的样子很乖巧，很男大学生，也很讨龚子棋喜欢。他径自嘟囔着："没有未接来电呀，"他抬起头，那样无辜的一双揉满了星星的一双眼睛看过来，无辜，又可怜："真的没有，我的手机没有未接来电，微信也没有。"

"龚子棋，你是不是记错了？"

怎么可能记错，怎么可能没有。他打了那么多次的电话，发了那么多的信息，甚至还在午夜时分试探地在微信上给蔡程昱转了一万块红包。

龚子棋的内心里突然升起了一股莫名的怒意，他劈手夺过蔡程昱的手机，想要戳穿他的谎言，却在看清那个运营商符号的时候哑然。

短尾袋鼠没开全球通，在澳门手机没信号了。

现在想起来，那天的一切都不太一样的。

蔡程昱没有去品牌方接下来的招待，他带起帽子，背上双肩包，带着龚子棋悄悄地从活动会场的后门溜走了。而龚子棋居然也没有直接把蔡程昱带去那些高级的酒店直接洗澡做爱，他们找了个没人的地方，在路边的水泥台阶上，好好地坐了一会。

直到夕阳落下去。

你敢信吗，蔡程昱的书包里居然有两支纸盒装的苹果汁和一块铜锣烧。

"我怕饿啊—"人气低迷的小偶像大方地把铜锣烧从中间掰开一半，用纸巾包好，递给龚子棋："给，一人一半，公平起见，等下我们去吃海鲜。"

他开开心心地在铜锣烧上咬一口："你请客。"

"不能算wish，这是公平交换。"

龚子棋都被气笑了，他盯着手里的半块铜锣烧，还有一盒已经被他吸干的苹果汁。他看着蔡程昱的侧脸，突然升起一股想要坦白自己的冲动。就算他们的开始不那么健康，就算这个故事总是不可避免地要走向分别的结局，他还是想试试。想试着说下喜欢，也许简单地描述下自己的心情，最后在心甘情愿地接受蔡程昱的审判。

我不是个好情人。

龚子棋这样想。我开始就动机不纯，不体贴，不温柔，又有些自私，但是我想，我应该是真的喜欢你。否则我不会在意谁给你打电话，在意谁送你回家，在意你为什么不突然找我。

这也许很傻，可是这喜欢，也许并不是太傻。

他吞下一口还弥漫着苹果味道的口水，张开了嘴。

"蔡程昱，"他在堪堪落下的暧昧夕阳里，不怎么有底气地喊他："你觉得我怎么样啊？"

蔡程昱没看他。他的那半块铜锣烧已经快吃完了，只有一点点饼皮还黏在指尖上，被他仔仔细细地舔掉了。啊呀，那真的是很好吃的一块铜锣烧呢。

"很好呀，"他亮晶晶的眼睛看过来，带一点柔软的微笑："你是很好的人呀。"

天真坦诚，叫人怎样去不爱。

"那你，那、那、那、那你…"

"我当然会喜欢你啊。"

他抱着膝盖，苹果汁的吸管已经被咬成扁扁平平的一个小长条。蔡程昱轻声笑笑，说龚子棋，你清醒一点。谁会不喜欢你啊。

"要我给你数数，你有多少会吸引人的优点吗？有钱不算哦。"

不不不不，我不是要听这个的，龚子棋抓住了蔡程昱的手，那只刚刚还抓着铜锣烧，还被蔡程昱自己舔过手指头的手。他说蔡程昱你能不能听我说，我觉得我是认真的。

"就是，我真的觉得我是认真的，我觉得我喜欢你。"

哦。

蔡程昱连语气都没有起伏，眼睛也从他的身上移开了。

随便你好了。

他在生气。他没相信我说的话。他觉得我就是在逗他玩。龚子棋内心敲响了一口警钟，可他却没有准备好的相应的对策。他曾经像个混账似的盼着蔡程昱生气，盼着蔡程昱讨厌他，盼着人家主动提出一刀两断好让自己这颗不上不下的心再次自由。可等到蔡程昱真的气了，真的急了，他却又舍不得了。

没有蔡程昱那该多无聊啊。谁会陪我吃日料，谁会陪我吃火锅，谁会在海边坐着看着我在海里骑摩托艇还好好的帮我把衣服上的沙子都拍打干净呢。龚子棋攥紧了蔡程昱的手，可蔡程昱把它抽走了。

此刻已经没了日光，夕阳远远地沉下海去。脾气柔软的蔡程昱在这缓慢涌上来的昏暗间，悄悄地，安静地，生了一点龚子棋处理不了的气。

穷途末路，穷途末路。

他对蔡程昱无计可施，只能僵硬地待在原地，等着蔡程昱对他宣告一审判决。

"龚子棋，我问你。"

"如果我让你问我一个问题，你会问我什么？"

天色已经完全暗了下来，蔡程昱的脸在路灯下重新变得清晰。从龚子棋那个角度看过去，他的侧脸有些肉鼓鼓的，看上去像是动画片里的小男孩似的。

"只能问一个吗？"龚子棋凑近一点，让自己的大腿贴上蔡程昱的，语气不确定地又问了一次。

蔡程昱点点头，抱起膝盖："只能问一个，你要问什么。"

要问什么呢？

会不会喜欢我。

不喜欢我哪里，我现在改。

做偶像辛苦吗？以后还要继续做吗？

和我谈恋爱会不会影响事业？

等等，等等。

他想问的太多了，只一个怎么够，哪里够呢。

他蹙起眉毛，凑近了一些抬起眼睛，讨好地问蔡程昱："多让我问几个吧，算wish好不好？"

蔡程昱瞪他："你不要把我的性生活和这种事扯上关系，就一个，再问一个也没了。"

龚子棋举起手投降说好好好，就一个就一个。

"那…"

"蔡程昱，"他站起来，面对着蔡程昱，两手撑住人家的膝盖，真诚地看着他："我想问你，在马尔代夫，送你回来的到底是谁？"

蔡程昱难以置信地盯着他，三秒钟之后噗嗤一声笑了。

他也许多金又帅气，身材很好炮友很多，可他只会在喜欢的人面前斤斤计较小肚鸡肠刨根问底还要为这破事儿喝醉过一次。蔡程昱把手塞回龚子棋的手里，小声说哇子棋你真的，你太傻逼了。

而龚子棋再一次紧紧地攥住了他的手。

"哎好吧好吧，一颗冉冉升起的偶像新星，就这样被你毁了。"蔡程昱从龚子棋手里夺回了他一直没吃的半块铜锣烧，颇为遗憾地咋舌："你养我啊，说好了。"

他三下两下把铜锣烧吃掉，弯起眼睛笑了起来："可说好了啊。"

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
